Every Time We Touch
by Plaid Voodoo Doll
Summary: ‘Every time we touch I get this feeling…’ Shun’o is calm, reasonable one. Tsubaki is the fiery, passionate one. When their bodies touch at all, when fingers brush skin, there seems to be a spark of electricity between the two. TsubakixShun'o


Title: Every Time We Touch

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Story Rating: T

Pairing: TsubakixShun'o

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. I will not even pretend it is mine.

Summary: 'Every time we touch I get this feeling…' Shun'o is calm, reasonable one. Tsubaki is the fiery, passionate one. When their bodies touch at all, when fingers brush skin, there seems to be a spark of electricity between the two. What does it mean?

A/N: Why don't any of the Shun Shun Rika have their own categories? I'm only on episode 43, I think, but I just had to write about these two . I wonder what it's like for them when they're not active. I came up with this. If it's totally wrong, please feel free to tell me.

"Why are you always so harsh on Orihime?" Shun'o was sitting on an invisible chair with his left leg crossed over his right. In his hands he held a saucer and tea cup and was sipping from the cup. His eyes were closed. Tsubaki was stretched out on the floor, comfortable in the white, cloud like nothing that surrounded them. Where the rest of the Shun Shun Rika were, neither could be sure. Orihime had not called them out, so they must be off doing something together.

"She needs some one to scold her and all you do is coddle her," Tsubaki replied in his usual gruff and nonchalant manner. He stared up at the white sky. It bored him. In this place there was nothing to do. Above everything started changing, blue tinted white in some places until it looked as if clouds floated slowly by. Below him it felt like grass. He glanced to the side and found Shun'o sitting on a white, decorative chair next to a table of similar design. On the table was a tea set, complete with little cakes.

He caught Shun'o's aggravated gaze. "She's still learning. Patience is required for this matter."

"She'll never learn if you baby her."

"Ooooh! Why do I even bother?" With a sigh Shun'o turned back to his tea, pouring more into his cup. Tsubaki loved seeing Shun'o angry. It rarely happened, but he would see those pale blonde eyebrows knit, and those pretty pink lips turn downwards. And his eyes would open. Bright, ocean colored orbs would glare at him with great intensity. Aggravating people was his hobby and he was damn good at it.

Tsubaki stood and went over to the table where another chair appeared. He plopped down on it and scooped up one of the cakes. Nibbling on it from beneath the cloth covering his nose and mouth, he watched as Shun'o prepared a cup of tea for him. "Add extra sugar… and a little more milk…"

"I know, I know." Shun'o's eyes had closed again. He held out to super doctored tea for his sweet-toothed companion. Tsubaki accepted it. Their fingers brushed. He felt his heart rate speed up a little as a sort of shock went through his arm and boiled in the pit of his stomach. A soft blush spread over Shun'o's cheeks. He found it rather cute. "You're welcome." Tsubaki never said thank you…

"What ever," Tsubaki growled to cover up his discomfort. He sipped at his tea, again from beneath the cloth, and watched the clouds go by. They sat in a relatively uncomfortable silence. Around them the plain, green grass became a garden. They were sitting on a path in the middle of an assortment of colorful and tame flowers. "Did you do that?" Tsubaki asked? He sure as hell hadn't. He didn't like to admit it, but when it came to creating a world his were as simplistic as a child's drawings.

Shun'o nodded, crossing his legs the other way as he did so. After a few more minutes of silence he asked, "Do you have a crush on Orihime or something?" Tsubaki had been taking a sip of his tea at the moment and so sprayed it, somehow, at Shun'o. The healer was drenched.

"WHAT?!"

With a calm sigh, Shun'o began to undo his hair. "It was only a question. I was just wondering if you liked her because you're always teasing her and being mean. Like a grade school kid." Soft blonde locks fell heavy around his shoulders. Shun'o brushed his fingers through it, trying to get the damp out. When he was satisfied he began unbuttoning his top.

Tsubaki gulped, his eyes trailing Shun'o's hands. As each button let go of its hold a little more of the healer's pale skin was exposed. "No… I don't."

"Mmm…" His chest was fully exposed. Tsubaki had to look away. He knew he was blushing. It was ridiculous, but he was. He was glad to be wearing that scarf. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. His eyes slid to their corners, unable to keep from watching.

Shun'o was also blushing at this point as he slipped the shirt from his body. He stood, wringing it out. Tsubaki traced the line of the healer's back, the way his arms bent, the way the tight leggings hugged his butt and slender legs. "Stop looking," Shun'o said. Tsubaki almost obeyed.

"Why?" Almost.

"Because…" Tsubaki stood and came closer. "Go away…" He touched the still wet blonde hair. Shun'o flinched as the hand only moved to his shoulder. The other hand brought Shun'o's embarrassed face up. Ocean blue eyes stared up at him, wide and tear filled. "Don't make fun of me…"

"Don't cry… I'm not…" He pressed a kiss, obstructed by cloth, to Shun'o's temple. The healer stared confusedly. The shirt lay on the ground, forgotten. His hands brushed lightly down the healer's upper arms and back up his torso. Tsubaki's fingers moved slowly, memorizing their way, counting each rib and mentally documenting each reaction and noise that escaped Shun'o. An understanding seemed to have come over the healer because his body was much more responsive, more pliant.

"Tsubaki…" he whispered hoarsely. The fiery spirit shivered, the sound of his name murmured like that was so… pleasant. He kissed Shun'o's neck.

"Say my name again…"

"Tsubaki."

"Again."

"Tsubaki…." After a pause he said, "It's not fair."

"Huh?" Shun'o's hands caught hold of the scarf, pulling it down to reveal Tsubaki's face. It was a handsome face. A well shaped nose, thin lips, a sharp chin, and Shun'o smiled his sweet little smile.

"There." He brushed a chaste kiss over Tsubaki's lips. The feeling of their flesh together sent more electricity into his stomach.

"Tsubaki…" Shun'o didn't want to be left with nothing. He moved slightly, licking the shell of Tsubaki's ear before nipping the lobe. This caused the fighter to bite down hard, this time on Shun'o's shoulder, leaving an angry red mark.

"If you aren't careful I'll do something bad."

"Oh?" Shun'o asked. His lips curled upwards deviously and his eyes sparkled with a lusty mischief. "How bad?" Shun'o arched into Tsubaki, tilting his chin up, leaving himself completely at the fighter's mercy.

"Let's see." He said the words carefully, slowly against Shun'o's exposed neck, nipping harshly there.


End file.
